


Double

by Ashting



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 雙里歐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 「求求你⋯⋯不要了⋯⋯」他帶著哭腔說道，然而他不知道的是，將他包圍的兩人相互看了對方一眼，便露出瞭然的笑容，一同開口：「現在還不行。」
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 1





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源：https://www.plurk.com/p/nrr8ol

被蒙著眼睛的他只能靠著聽覺和觸覺猜測眼前的人究竟是誰，但將他前後包夾的兩個人並沒有打算這麼輕易地讓他得到答案，從後方傳來的濕熱吐息打在耳廓，里歐以鼻尖蹭著他的後頸，緩慢地在加洛的皮膚上游移，不時地親吻著他的頸側，但里歐的動作越是溫柔，對他而言就越是折磨。�「所以，想好答案了嗎？」面前的里歐坐在加洛被迫分開的雙腿間，一邊套弄著他已經勃起的性器，一邊在啄吻間問道，「你不說的話，就不會繼續了。」  
加洛的思緒不斷被身下的快感和被碰觸時的麻癢打斷，無法舒緩的慾望不停地被兩人撩撥地更加燃燒劇烈，但不論是壞心眼地吊著他，或是溫柔地愛撫他，平時衝突的兩個里歐卻在在床上達成某種和平協議，只因為想看他在渴望時，煎熬地失去理智乞求被填滿。  
「我不知道……真的、嗚……」他只能抓著里歐從背後環繞著腰的手臂，然而到嘴邊的話還沒說完，握著性器的手指刻意擦過頂端，加洛忍不住又發出呻吟，還沒喘上一口氣，就被重新吻上。  
「猜猜看。」刻意壓低的氣音在耳邊響起，從後方抱著他的里歐輕咬他的耳垂，原本在腹部的手掌也不安分地開始遊走，沿著小腹漸漸下滑，在腿根與股間打轉，加洛甚至聽見對方的輕笑，「你能猜到，對嗎？」�「我、我哈……里歐……前面的……」他與不成句的說著，然而性器卻在這時被溫暖濕熱包裹，加洛反射性地挺腰又被前方的人壓下，徘徊在雙腿間的手指曖昧地在穴口輕勾，戳刺進不到一個指節便再次退出，他再也無法壓抑自己嗚噎哭泣，抖著腰渴求著被歡愉貫穿全身，「拜託，不要再……哈啊……不行……」  
「是獎勵啊，加洛。」里歐在耳邊的聲音帶著笑意，他幾乎要被夾攻的兩人弄得失去理智，性器被濕潤的舌尖舔弄、被溫暖的口腔吸吮，後穴被若有似無地摳弄，加洛不耐地喘息呻吟，但想開口時就會被刻意打斷，怎麼樣也無法說出答案。�「你知道答案。」里歐原本包覆著勃起的唇重新貼上他的，像是描摹著他的嘴唇般說著，加洛從對方的舔吻裡常到一絲腥羶，他吸了一口氣，試著在陣陣快感裡釐清思考，他任由對方以舌尖勾吻著他的，一點一點侵入他的口中。  
「嗚⋯⋯抱我的、是溫柔的里歐⋯⋯」他的全身顫抖，腳趾捲起磨蹭著床單，仰著頭大口喘氣，似乎是察覺到加洛已經逼近極限，靠在他背後對里歐撫上他的手背，緩緩與他十指緊扣，「親、親我的是壞心眼的里歐⋯⋯」  
加洛交握的手被里歐拉起，以柔軟的唇瓣親吻著他的掌心，溫柔繾綣地摩挲著他的掌紋，剛才吻著他的里歐咬了一下他的喉結後，緊靠著他的胸口說出回答：「答錯了，加洛。」  
得到回覆的他幾乎又要哭了出來，溢出眼眶的淚水沾濕了矇住眼睛的布條，加洛感覺到里歐的吻又開始在他的身上漫步，從鎖骨一路向下，伴隨著些微疼痛的啃咬和吸吮，最後殘忍地停在他已經流出前液的陰莖，里歐只是在柱身緩慢落下親吻，始終不給他一個痛快。  
「求求你⋯⋯不要了⋯⋯」他帶著哭腔說道，然而他不知道的是，將他包圍的兩人相互看了對方一眼，便露出瞭然的笑容，一同開口：「現在還不行。」


End file.
